A Little More Affectionate
by Perryels
Summary: Takao wants affection. Midorima is more than willing to give him all that he can.


**I _will_ come up with a better author's note.**

**But for now, just a heads up that I'm _really_ not cut out for this /nervous.**

* * *

**A Little More Affectionate**

There were two things Midorima hadn't expected that night. One was how he was going to end up with soaked bed sheets (as silly as it may sound—but the cause, not so much as the result), only to realize later on that his mother had moved them all away in some otherwise unknown location somewhere inside the house. He was probably going to have to settle on the guest futon... (Which he wouldn't really mind... _Maybe_...? Considering the circumstances...)

And the other was Takao turning up his front door, drenched to the core in Shuutoku's uniform with the laces of his sneakers dangling on one shoulder, and giving out a little embarrassed chuckle as a look that almost said, _'sorry for barging in you like this, but I kind of didn't have any other choice,' _painted his dripping wet face.

But these all come a little later.

At the moment, Midorima was on his desk, busy translating Japanese proverbs in English. It was an assignment due in three days. But Midorima, being the responsible student that he was, decided to get started on it as soon as he could. What proved to be difficult was, not the actual translating part (Midorima's English was more than passable), but gathering his thoughts together and actually writing them down. The rain battering outside was a distraction, and swishing sounds of the trees and the howling of the wind against his windows only made it worse.

Mildly frustrated, Midorima pushed back his rolling chair and did a bit of stretching. He stopped when his ears picked up the sound of light hollow thumps. Soon, these thumps grew louder. With the bedroom door open, Midorima could tell that they were coming from downstairs—possibly the front door.

The green-haired teen clicked his tongue and trudged down the polished wooden staircase. Who could have been outside in the pouring rain at this hour? (It was half-passed seven). And Midorima was pretty sure they had a doorbell. But clearly whoever it was outside wasn't smart enough to figure that out.

At the entrance, Midorima composed himself (wiping that look of displeasure off of his face while he was at it—he had to look accommodating), and opened the door.

"Shin-chan! I—!"

Without skipping a beat had Midorima shut the door. He couldn't be blamed. It was a sort of like a force of habit, after all. When Midorima first met Takao, it was automatic that he shut him out. But after some time (after all those _endearing_ moments he'd spent with him—probably?) he knew he eventually had to stop doing that.

Midorima opened the door the second time.

"How mean, Shin-chan!"

"What are you doing here?" Midorima prompted, straight-faced and remotely interested in whatever Takao's reply was. "And you went passed the gates."

Takao huffed, a bit hurt inside. True that Takao had been used to Midorima's more 'tsun' than 'dere' personality (though, Takao could _swear_ Midorima was overdoing it sometimes), but just now he wished Midorima at least _pretended_ like he actually gave a shit.

Takao ignored the question, and instead, replied, "So, is Shin-chan going to just let me stand out here?"

Midorima sighed, and as if with no other choice, moved back to let the other in.

"Pardon my intrusion," Takao said quietly as he bowed and stepped inside.

Under the light, Midorima was able to tell just how bad the rain had caught Takao. He was _literally_ dripping from head to foot, like he decided to take a dip in the pool with his uniform on. Shuutoku's blazer, though, was nowhere to be found. And all Takao had to protect his upper body was the white polo shirt he was wearing, which was now transparent against his torso. Takao's slacks clung to his legs like skinny jeans, and his bangs were unattractively stuck to his forehead.

Midorima noticed that Takao was holding something over his shoulders. It was the laces of his sneakers. Midorima could only guess why.

"Explain."

Takao was taking off his school shoes. He turned it over, drained it from the water that that had unsurprisingly accumulated there after stepping into puddles, and did the same for the other; all while Midorima waited for a reply.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Takao answered. "Funny story, actually. I left my training shoes in the locker room and went to school to get them back. Somehow, on my way home, it started to rain." He chuckled, but began to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, avoiding Midorima's gaze. "Sorry for barging in you like this. But I kind of didn't have a choice. Your house was the closest..." He added, as though he'd just imposed the biggest burden on Midorima and was guilty about it.

"How careless." Was Midorima's reply. But he wasn't so heartless to not realize Takao's sincerity. Also, it had been a cold night out—even more so with the weather. Had Takao run all the way to his house (which was still three or five more blocks away) would have him ending up in worse condition. So, Midorima was glad Takao came to him for shelter.

Of course,

He'd never say it out loud.

"I'll go get you something warm," Midorima said, noticing that Takao had started shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Sh-Shin-chan... So nice of you. But a-actually, you think I could t-take a shower first?"

Midorima led them up to his room where he'd offered Takao a fresh towel and a set of clean pajamas, all straight from his immaculately organized wardrobe. Takao took these with surprise, eyes twinkling with glee at the neatly folded fabric in his arms.

"Shin-chan, you're actually lending me your clothes?" Takao asked in astonished disbelief. It was too good to be true.

"Well, I suppose you can make do with your current attire," Midorima replied, sliding his cabinet door shut.

"No, no! I'll take yours!" Takao defended, hugging the set of fabric close to his chest as if protecting it from being taken away.

Midorima only looked at Takao, and Takao looked back at him firmly. He had no plans of letting Midorima's clothes in his arms be touched even by the slightest. "You know where the bathroom is, right?" It wasn't even a question for Takao had been in Midorima's place so many times that he could practically go around the house with his eyes closed and still know where he is. The point guard nodded. "Well, my family is out, so you can take as long as you want."

"Thanks, Shin-chan!" Takao rubbed his shoulder against Midorima's arm affectionately, making the other pull back in displeasure as the sticky wetness from the rain didn't feel right on his skin. "And one last thing, Shin-chan. Do you...maybe...have a hairdryer I could borrow?"

"I'll bring it to you in awhile."

After Midorima had retrieved the hairdryer (which took him longer than expected—it was in the very depths of his mother's drawer), he made his way to the bathroom where Takao headed first. As he walked along the halls, he was greeted by a rather unpleasant sight. Steam was wafting from the far end corner of the wall where the bathroom was located. Midorima slanted his eyes at this, because just as he'd suspected, Takao didn't even bother closing the door. As if the fool had lived here. Midorima was definitely going to have a word with Takao about 'over-welcoming one's stay' later on.

"Takao, I'm coming in," Midorima announced, pushing the door enough that he could enter and bring in the promised hair dryer. But before anything else, Midorima halted, frozen in place as right in front of him was Takao, full-frontal in all his naked glory, and reaching at the sink.

There was an impenetrable silence, save for the pattering of water inside the shower. Midorima then realized just how long he'd been staring—rather... he'd been _processing_ the situation, and looked away. _Far_ away. "What are you doing?!"

Takao, himself, was lost for words as he stood there like a dear in headlights. "I...I was reaching for the facial scrub..." Mortification drowned Takao's voice.

"T-Then make it quick!" Midorima said hastily. "And here!" he added, shoving the hairdryer towards Takao.

Takao caught the hairdryer, which almost fell to ground after Midorima _practically _threw it at him—to be more specific, he _threw_ the thing. Not shove—and placed it on top of the toilet tank. It was rare that Takao saw Midorima so nervous like he was right now. He almost savoured the moment. The shooter was flustered and turned away as he adjusted his glasses above the bridge of his nose like he did when he was embarrassed. And damn, was it too cute.

Takao knew he should be going back inside the shower, but shame was suddenly just a dwindling flame in his nerves, and he wasn't mortified anymore. On the contrary, he was confident. "Oh, Shin-chan. Why won't you look my way?" Takao asked—_teased _was more like the term.

"I-It's not proper!"

"C'mon! It's not like you haven't seen me in the nude before."

"T-Takao! Don't you dare start with me!"

The point guard released a breath and daringly inched towards Midorima, wrapping an arm around his waist, and pulling him further inside. The action made the taller teen flinch, but even so, he refused to look Takao's way. Only when Takao had taken matters in his own hands, pulling Midorima's face down, had Midorima finally taken a good look at Takao.

Midorima's face coloured upon eye contact.

"Let's have fun, Shin-chan..." Takao said languidly in a tone Midorima was too familiar with. And at that point, Midorima didn't like where things were going. He was already regretting setting foot in the wretched bathroom.

Desire was clouding up Takao's eyes as he stood in his tiptoes, breath hot against Midorima's lips as their noses touched, making Midorima's heart thump wildly against his chest. "I'll be waiting." It was a whisper. "For you... And your friend..." He mouthed the last two parts and gave Midorima's _'friend'_ a quick, hard squeeze.

Midorima had never felt so betrayed by his body until now when a grunt had escaped his lips before he could stop it. He cursed his hormones. _Damn puberty._ And Takao, for even attempting such a lewd thing. Just as Midorima was about to reprimand him, Takao had already disappeared behind the shower curtain.

Takao, in the meanwhile, worked on his hair, thoroughly scrubbing the rain water (and whatever gunk had landed on his head when he was running) away. But the thought of Shin-chan was a trance in his mind. He wanted Midorima_ now._ And he couldn't explain it either. In Takao's defense, all he wanted was to finish this nice hot shower and rest, and possibly cuddle with Midorima later. Sex was the last thing he wanted to do.

But there was just something _sexy_ about this whole thing—it was turning him on.

Maybe it was Midorima walking in on him naked...or literally the hot and steamy atmosphere...or the fact that Shin-chan's family was out, the perfect time for sexy time...or the bathroom.

Now there's an idea. They hadn't done it in the bathroom, had they?

As Takao lingered on the thought, he grew excited and wanted Midorima even more. It was such a perfect place. Takao, after all was the adventurous type. The steam must really be getting in his head, because soon, Takao found his hands touching himself as if they moved on their own. Touching all the sensitive spots the way Midorima would. And it felt so good. Even better that he'd imagined the actual Midorima doing it for him.

Takao felt the bump of his hip bones and stopped there. Then resolutely, he curled his fingers around himself, closed his eyes, and worked the magic.

If this wasn't going get Midorima, he didn't know what will.

He thumbed the tip first, rubbing the slit as if a stimulator to get him going. Then he started pumping in a slow and steady in pace, letting the pressure build which will later come bursting into waves of pleasure. He did this all while Midorima watched, _stunned_.

Though it had only been Takao's silhouette, Midorima could clearly tell what Takao was up to behind that shower curtain.

Takao had increased his speed, low grunts tumbling out of his mouth. He ended up leaning on the corner, back arched forward, with his free hand on the faucet for support. His knees buckled, and he shamelessly let those low, suppressed grunts out into loud moans. "Sh-Shin-_chan..._" Takao was breathless.

And so was Midorima after hearing Takao say his name _like that._ It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard, he would play it in repeat if he could.

Takao was enjoying this more than he'd initially thought. He found pleasuring himself in front of Midorima so erotic it encouraged him to go on. If only he could see Midorima's expression. Did the taller teen want him, too?

Imagining this was driving him off the brink. Takao licked his lips, and thrust his hips in sync with his rapid pumps. "Haah... Shin-ch- Shin-_chaahnn_..." He whimpered, fingers tightening around the faucet, and shaky legs almost giving out. He was so painfully close to coming. "Mmmnn..._Haa..._"And just as Takao was nearing his peak, ready to scream out his pleasure, the curtains slid open, and Takao could feel Midorima's presence behind him.

Midorima wasthere_._ He _lured_ him in. Takao was much too astounded that his arousal had actually died down. He let his hands fall in his sides, and mildly worn out, he began,

"_Shin-chan... _You actually—" But Takao was cut short by Midorima

"We're not having sex in the shower, Takao."

"What." What the fuck, indeed.

"I simply came to wash your back," Midorima informed.

"My what?" All arousal had _completely_ disappeared by now. Takao couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But Shin-chan!"

"Takao, that's final."

Takao huffed, his face twisting sourly in annoyance, like a kid being deprived of what they wanted. If Midorima wasn't planning on doing anything after all, he might as well have let Takao finish himself off. That was what Takao had been really pissed about. But it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Midorima was a brick wall sometimes. It was hard to get through to him. Even with all the signs splayed out. "Fine," he spat bitterly. "Please scrub my back dutifully."

"That goes without saying."

It was a simple task, but it was very much like Midorima to put in his greatest effort. He took a handful of liquid body wash, lathered it on his tapeless hands, and smeared it all over Takao's back, before running the sponge on the skin. Midorima made sure to be gentle. What he'd done normally on himself might be a little too rough for Takao. After all, Midorima liked to be squeaky clean.

"_Harder_...Shin-_chan_..."

Midorima's hand froze. He swallowed. "H-huh...?"

"Shin-chan, I said harder. I'm not a girl, you know." It came out gruff, demanding, in a kind of annoyed tone. Extremely far-off from what Midorima had originally heard. _Damn_. He must've been delusional for thinking that. The steam must be getting in _his_ head, too.

"Right."

Somewhere along using the sponge made Midorima want to use his hands instead. Just because he found this sudden _need_ to feel Takao's skin under his fingertips. And they felt as smooth as ever dripping with water, flawless under the fluorescent lights of the bathroom. He ran his thumb in the middle of Takao's back, feeling the bones that made up his spine, then up on the bone of his nape.

Takao, on the other hand, had been completely oblivious to this. Still too worked up over what Midorima had said earlier. "Honestly, Shin-chan. Sometimes I wish you could just be a little more affectionate. Can't you read the signs? I mean, I really..." The hands that were previously exploring Takao were now two strong arms around him, a force pulling him closer against the body behind him. "Shin-chan?" Wondered Takao, when he felt something on his neck that made his skin tingle and his stomach flip.

_Midorima._

His mouth. His lips planting light kisses. His tongue acquainting itself with the taste of water on Takao's skin. His teeth nipping at the flesh.

Midorima reached with one hand at the faucet to turn it off, deciding that the water getting in their faces was too troublesome, and letting the other caress Takao's front, palming the defined muscles of Takao's smaller, but broad chest, and his taut and finely sculpted abdomen. Takao sighed with delight at the sensation.

Midorima settled his hands on Takao's hips, rubbing them sensually that made Takao throw back his head in ardor. Sensitive spot, right there. Experimentally, and curiously, he brushed a finger over Takao's twitching member, making Takao gasp with wide eyes as he had been taken by surprise.

"Shin-chan, don't make me wait," Takao muttered, almost pleading.

Midorima found pleasure in massaging Takao's thighs. He lifted them effortlessly, the other lolling his head dazedly on Midorima's shoulder as he closed eyes and relished how absolutely good it felt. Midorima squeezed the back of Takao's thigh lovingly then thumbed the inside where the joints met.

Each stroke made Takao's body shake with anticipation, his insides clenching, already reacting at the thought of Midorima entering him. _"Shin-chan...I want—_need_ you. Now._"

Midorima, though, had remained silent as he put Takao's leg down, resulting in the latter to moan in protest. Takao wanted more. And he was just about to _get_ more. Because finally, he could _feel_ it; Midorima's own hardened member against his ass, teasing him, making him roll his hips back and press hard against it.

But something was just a bit off—something was keeping him from feeling Midorima completely.

Takao spun around, intrigue plastered across his face. "Shin-chan!" And for the second time that night, Takao's arousal had gone. "You're still wearing your boxers!" He cried out, more upset than frustrated. Was Takao doing something wrong? "You know what, Shin-chan? If you don't want to do it, it's really okay. Just stop getting me all excited and bringing my hopes up because it sucks." Takao actually sniffed, and was about to turn around, when Midorima held him in place, took him by the back of the head, and caught his lips in his'.

Midorima had also managed to slip out of his boxers during the process. It was discarded in the pile of dirt laundry in the corner.

Takao opened his mouth instantly, fully accepting Midorima, as he snaked his arms around the taller teen's nape and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. It was as though he'd starved for Midorima for days. He wanted to feel more of Midorima's mouth he'd longed for so badly. Midorima responded by asserting dominance, probing every area of Takao's mouth with his tongue, tasting the inside of his cheeks, and nibbling on the lower lip then sucking on it.

Takao was moaning loudly into the kiss. The little sparks in his stomach igniting into something big, something explosive. It was almost too much to bear.

"No sex in the shower," Midorima whispered lowly in Takao's ear in a tone that would have made his crotch painfully hard by now if not for the context that ruined it.

"Okay, I get it, Shin-chan... Can we just..." Takao trailed off, eyes-half lidded and clouded with lust as he gave Midorima's bottom lip a quick, yet tentative lick. "...make-_ouhmnnn..._"

The kiss grew more intense by each tick of the clock. Saliva was dripping from their mouths in glistening streaks, which Takao found extremely hot, and he took the liberty in cleaning Midorima off by licking the side of his chin where it had dripped. Midorima truly tasted exotic. It couldn't compare to any worldly element he knew.

He sucked on Midorima's tongue, savouring his flavour, before Midorima pulled away to nip on Takao's already swollen lips. Slurping and skin smacking reverberated throughout the bathroom along with Takao's more than often moans.

Soon, the kiss was dizzying Takao. All he was aware of was Midorima and Midorima only, until his knees felt like they were going to melt and he almost fumbled over. "Shin-chan..._mmnnn_...I'm... Can't..._stand..."_

Midorima had it already sorted out. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted Takao off of his feet, and carried him. Takao, of course, automatically latched his legs around Midorima's waist, their prominently hard dicks rubbing against each other for a sweet, fleeting moment that made Takao pull back for a quick second to tell Midorima how much he wanted to make love with him right this instant.

They hurried outside the bathroom, moving erratically in the halls as Takao kept squirming in Midorima's arms. _Being_ the actual weight meant Takao had control of the movement (Midorima only adjusted to it since he was carrying him), and he took this opportunity to force himself on Midorima, purposely slamming him against the wall and grinding his hips against his stomach, dick poking at the shooter's belly button. Midorima groaned lowly, and it was the most delicious thing Takao's ever heard.

Finally, they'd reached Midorima's bedroom. Midorima shut the door with a foot and threw Takao to the bed. He crawled on top of him, trailing kisses from his tender loins to his chest, collarbones then lips. Takao's arms more than welcomed Midorima as he leaned down. "No..."

"Sex in the shower," Takao finished, licking Midorima's jaw line with fervor. "I know. But the bedroom should be fine, right?"

"That's the plan," Midorima replied, spreading Takao's legs and hooking it over his shoulders.

. . .

The night was hot for two reasons. One, it had stopped raining. And two, passionate sex had just taken place.

"That...was..._amazing..._" Takao said in a lazily slur, facing Midorima, who was lying beside him, still seemingly tired from the strenuous activity. He scooted next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Never knew you could be so sweet, Shin-chan..."

"Shut up, Takao. I never want to hear about this ever again." Midorima said curtly. Though, he had to admit that he _did_ get carried away with all the 'we're destined' and 'I love you', and the fact that he'd chanted Takao's _first_ name like a mantra more than Takao had screamed out Midorima's own name.

Midorima sank in his sheets at the embarrassment.

"But I'm happy..." Takao snuggled Midorima's arm. "I finally got to witness an affectionate Shin-chan."

Midorima sighed, sat up, and pecked Takao on the lips. "Let's clean up. My parents must be getting home."

The bathroom was tidied from the clothes that had been scattered earlier. The hall was dry from splotches of water after Midorima and Takao had done a quick change of location. And Takao was finally warmed up (understatement, he was still feeling scorching hot after that _event_ with Shin-chan), and in Midorima's clothes like he'd always dreamt of.

There was just one more problem.

"Takao, I can't find spare bed sheets. Are you okay in a futon?"

"Hell yeah, I am. As long as Shin-chan sleeps next to me." He grinned.

Midorima didn't reply to this, instead he was silently wishing he hadn't gotten his sheets wet.

As if sensing this, Takao said, "You know, if we did it in the shower..."

"Takao," Midorima snapped his head towards him. "Not. _Another_. Word."


End file.
